


Countdown

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin shifts restlessly in his seat and glances at the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 102.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 006: Hours

Sitting in English class, Justin shifts restlessly in his seat and glances at the clock. It has been 7 hours and 23 minutes since he draped his legs over Brian's shoulders, since he felt that first push inside, since he felt like he was being ripped apart and stitched together and remade into something better, wilder, stronger.

A flame smoulders beneath his skin and he willingly fans it with memories of fingers and tongue and cock.

It is 12 minutes until the lunch bell, and 9 hours and 12 minutes until he will see Brian again. He just knows it.


End file.
